


This Heart Is On Fire

by GotTheSilver



Series: Nanny 'verse [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stamp in the Nanny 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Heart Is On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Set about 8 years since the original fic. Juliet is around 12 years old.

Mike checked on the spaghetti as Juliet sat at the kitchen counter going through her homework. “Mike?”

“Yeah, Jules?”

“When's Dad going to be home?”

“Late. Something about a merger, contracts -”

“You weren't listening, were you?”

Mike pointed a fork at her. “Now that is a lie,” He grinned at the sceptical face Juliet made. “But, yes, maybe I don't listen that much when he goes into lawyer mode. It's been eight years, you can't blame me.”

Juliet laughed. “He still hasn't given up hope that you'll listen one day.”

“Uh huh. Homework done?”

“Yeah. Can I watch some TV before dinner?”

“Want to eat in front of the TV tonight?”

“For real?”

Mike shrugged. “Sure. Grab some napkins.”

Juliet jumped down from the stool and packed her books away before picking up some napkins. Mike dished the food out and carried the plates over, passing one to Juliet once she settled herself on the sofa. He flicked the television on and handed the remote to Juliet. “Anything but the Disney channel.”

“You're funny. Doctor Who?”

“Better than Star Trek.” Mike sighed.

“I'm telling Dad you said that.”

“Harvey knows how I feel about Star Trek. Why do you think you guys only ever watch it when I'm out?”

Juliet rolled her eyes in a very Harvey like manner and turned her attention to the television screen.

–

After dinner was done, Mike cleared the plates away, put some food aside for Harvey and grabbed a couple of chocolate bars from the cupboard. He dropped one on Juliet's lap as he sat back on the sofa.

Juliet grinned at him as she opened the wrapper. “Thanks.”

“No problem, kiddo.”

“Miiike. Don't call me that, I'm not a kid anymore.”

“When it comes to your Dad and me, you'll always be a kid Jules. Just how it is.”

Juliet huffed and took a bite of her chocolate. Mike smiled and shook his head. She was so much like Harvey sometimes, he couldn't help but be amused. Once Juliet had finished her chocolate, she curled up at Mike's side. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her. They sat and watched the Tardis spin through space for a while before Juliet spoke.

“Hey, Mike?”

“Yes honey?”

“Why are boys mean?”

Mike paused before answering. “There are a lot of reasons. Is a boy being mean to you?”

“Kind of.”

“What does he do?”

“He makes fun of me when I talk in class. The teachers tell him off, but he still does it.”

“Does he do it to anyone else?”

Juliet shook her head and Mike hid a grin. “Well, Jules, he's probably just doing it for attention. Let the teachers deal with it and try to ignore him.”

“Okay.”

“And if he does anything else, if he bothers you in any other way, you tell me, okay?”

“I will.”

–

Mike was laying on the couch with a book when Harvey got home. He watched as Harvey shrugged off his jacket and toed off his shoes before he offered Mike a tired smile. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Mike put his book down. “Come here.” He shifted on the sofa as Harvey walked over. Harvey let out a groan as he lay down next to Mike and buried his face in Mike's chest. “Rough day?”

“You have no idea.” Harvey mumbled as he turned his head to the side.

Mike laughed softly as he rubbed a hand down Harvey's back. “So. I think a boy has a crush on Jules.”

“What?” Harvey raised his head and frowned. “Please tell me you're joking, I'm too tired to kill someone tonight.”

“Relax Scarface, I don't think she likes him. She's just confused about why he's picking on her.”

“Oh God, he's doing the pigtail thing?”

“Metaphorically, but yeah.”

“She'd better not like him. She's not allowed to date until she's at least thirty.”

“Uh huh. As much as I enjoy having you sprawled on top of me, there's food if you're hungry.”

Harvey sighed. “Can we just go to bed?”

“Such romance.”

“I'll show you romance. “ Harvey muttered.

“Oh yeah?”

“Just give me a minute. Or two.”

Mike moved down the sofa until he was facing Harvey. He leant forward and kissed Harvey softly. “Take as much time as you need.”


End file.
